Love Knows No Boudaries Even In Death
by Yuki Arisawa
Summary: A thousand years ago, Hyoumi died in the hand of Hazumi, the god of sea. Verloren, the god of death had fallen into depression from his wife's death. What would happen if they met a thousand years later in complete different identity? ONE-SHOT! Rated T for language. Please Read and Review! AyanamiXOC


Love Knows No Boundaries Even In Death (愛は死さえでは境界を知ることはありません)

**Yuki Arisawa: Hiya! This is Yuki Arisawa! I am back!**

**Teito Klein: What took you so long to publish this story? If I remember correctly, you already wrote this story inside your short collection story book.**

**Yuki Arisawa: I have no time Teito. You know I have an important exam coming up.**

**Teito Klein: (Said dramatically) Ah, the dreaded SPM...**

**Yuki Arisawa: (Shudder) Don't remind me. I still have nightmares of that damn exam. Not only that I was completely blocked from ever touching the computer!**

**Mikage: I completely agree. Exam was troublesome. As for why they do I never knew... (Shook head)  
**

**Yuki Arisawa: Alright boys! Do the disclaimer!  
**

**Disclaimer (Teito Klein and Mikage): 07-Ghost is the properties Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara. If she ever owned 07-Ghost, she would have made Mikage alive despite being possessed by the Kor. Damn Ayanami for possessing Mikage! (Teito) Please Read and Review! (Mikage)  
**

* * *

"Teito!" Frau yelled as he watched the brunette fall down from the Hawkzile. To everyone shocked, a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and Teito disappeared. The Imperial Army had frantically searched for the brunette but sadly it was a vain.

However, the wind soon dispersed revealing a raven haired girl with bloody red eyes who appeared to be in middle twenty, floating with Teito in her arms. Frau, seeing the girl was getting excited as he knew the girl is actually one of the member of the Eight-Ghost and the vessel of Eye of Lucifer and Lilith. Her name is Yuki Klein, the elder sister to Teito Klein.

"About time you got here, Yuki." Frau smirked on his Hawkzile.

The raven haired girl did not say anything and only glared at the perverted bishop. Teito who had his eyes closed, opened them back to see the full view of his savior.

"Who are you?" The question was more of a whisper but nevertheless she heard it.

Yuki turned to look at Teito and smiled softly, "My name is Yuki Klein and I am your sister."

Teito just stared at the raven haired girl in disbelief. She is his sister? As far as he remembers he did not have a sister!

Yuki sighed, "I see... Vertrag must have sealed your memories of your childhood."

The raven haired girl put her index and middle finger on Teito's forehead and whispered, "Dimitte universa obliviónis memorias**(1)**."

As soon as Yuki whispered the spell, all of Teito's childhood memories came. A vague picture of his sister appeared and soon the very memories of him at 6-years old assaulted him.

_***Flashback***_

_**"Yuki-nee, can I sleep with you tonight?" a small six year old asked as he hugged his bear by the door.**_

_**Yuki smiled as she closed the book, "Yes, you may Teito." Teito closed the door and quickly ran to his sister's side.**_

_**Yuki chuckled at the boy's attics, "Now, Tei-chan why do you want to sleep with me tonight?"**_

_**"I'm scared..." Teito admitted in small voice.**_

_**"What's scaring you, otouto?"**_

_**"...Bad dream."**_

_**Yuki smiled softly and caressed the boy's hair, "Shhh... Don't worry. It's just a dream, kay Tei-chan?"**_

_**Teito nodded shyly before he snuggled in Yuki's arms and fall asleep.**_

_***End of flashback***_

"Yuki-nee... Is this really you?"

Yuki's gaze soften and replied, "Yes, it's me."

Teito smiled in joy and hugged the raven haired girl tightly as if he was afraid his sister would disappeared.

Yuki, while holding Teito in bridal style, glared at the Imperial Army. She smirked, "So, this is the Imperial Army eh? I must say I'm impressed."

"Don't underestimate us, girl!" Akemi growled.

The raven haired girl just ignored the man before decided to give Teito to Frau. Yuki just turned around and flew to Hawkzile. She helped Teito mounted the ride but before she let Frau fly to the church, she smiled sweetly which sent shivers to Frau's (and secretly Teito) spine.

"If I ever find a single scratch on Teito, I swear to Kami you will face a fate far more worse than death, got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Frau stuttered frantically and after that he quickly flew back to the Church. Man, that girl hasn't lose her touch on threatening people even after five years had passed.

"Now, as for you all..." Yuki spun around and instantly unsheathed her trusted katana, "Try to hurt my little brother? NOT ON MY WATCH! DIE!"

Yuki speed towards the Imperial Army and slayed over 1000 soldiers.

Ayanami and the other higher ups could only stared in shocked. A girl barely at the age of thirty just slayed over a thousand of their best soldiers. Scary...

The girl just floated on the sky, disappointed, "Tch, not even a challenge. Is this all you get, Ayanami?"

Ayanami gritted his teeth in anger. This girl came out of nowhere, slayed his soldier and she dare say it wasn't a challenge? Who the hell is this girl!?

"WHO ARE YOU?" An uncharacteristically yelled came from the Commander of Imperial Army.

Yuki smirked knowing she got the commander riled up, "I give you a clue. Ice has been reborn and Death shall rejoiced."

This stroke a chord in Ayanami's mind, 'Ice? Death? What did she means?'

"What do you mean, girl?" Ayanami asked, intrigued by the clue.

"You figure it out, Ayanami." Frustrated by the answer, Ayanami began to think. It wasn't long until realization dawn on him. His past life as the death god Verloren and... his wife the goddess of ice, Hyoumi.

"Hyoumi..." The commander whispered. "What does Hyoumi has to do with this!?"

Yuki's gaze softened for a while before they hardened, "One word. Reincarnation."

Ayanami widened his eyes before he stand from his chair like throne. "Open the hatches, Hyuuga. I want some answers from the girl."

"Aye-aye, Aya-tan!" Hyuuga salute and opened the hatched. Bat like wings appeared on Ayanami's back before he flew down to the raven haired girl.

"Hyoumi... Is that really you?"

Yuki chuckled before bursting out laughing, "Of course its me Ver-kun. How could I forget my own husband?"

"But you died nearly millennium ago!" Ayanami said.

"True but I was reincarnated as this girl." Yuki gaze soften and raised her hand to touched his cheek, "You've been exiled from the heaven by Naito, aren't you?"

Ayanami's had guilt look on his face, "Yes."

Yuki looked at Ayanami's eyes, "Why?"

"I-I killed his only daughter. Do you hate me for that?"

Yuki shook her head, "No, Verloren I am not. I could never hate you though I am still mad of you for trying to hurt my cute brother."

Yuki could have sworn she heard her brother yelled from a far about him not cute but she just shrugged it off.

Ayanami grasped her hand at his cheek, "Why? Why didn't you hate me for killing Ayame?"

Yuki sighed, "Ver-kun, I could never bring myself to hate you because I love you. I maybe the goddess of ice but I am not heartless. I love you with all my heart, never forget that."

The reincarnation of Hyoumi hugged the tall Ayanami. The reincarnation of god of death was startled by this but return the hug nevertheless.

"You always know how to calm my heart."

Both the god and goddess release the hug while Yuki replied cheekily, "It's my job after all."

The others inside the air ship called Sabre could only gawked in shocked. Ayanami was the hardest to show any emotion and yet this woman managed to break down his emotionless barrier?

Ayanami smiled softly at his reincarnated wife, "Thank you for coming back, Hyoumi."

"I will always be by your side, Ver-kun. Now, before I left I want to know something."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Why do you want the Eye of Mikhail?" Yuki asked, curious.

"So I could take over the world?" It was more of a question than statement. Suddenly, he found himself nearly losing his balance as his wife smacked him on the head.

"Itai... What is that for?" Ayanami whined. The higher ups inside the Sabre dropped their jaw even further, shocked at seeing their Commander whined. The world must have come to an end!

"YOU ARE THE MOST IDIOTIC GOD IN THIS DIMENSION! YOU ALREADY HAD YOUR FULL POWER AT YOUR DISPOSAL AND YET YOU SEEK ANGEL'S EYE TO CONTROL THE WORLD?" That is when Yuki launched her full rant session.

Ayanami could only cried in his mind as he listen to his wife lecture him. Even if she were different people now, she still have her annoying rant at her disposal whenever he did something... idiotic and reckless. Ayanami's underlings (especially married men) could only watch in sympathy.

I'm pretty sure the Ghosts particularly Frau would have laughed their asses of if they were ever seen Ayanami/Verloren getting lecture by his reincarnated wife, off all people.

'Naito, is this my punishment for killing your daughter?' Ayanami thought in desperation.

*Heaven*

Naito Kami was laughing his asses off seeing the murderer of his daughter of his daughter getting lectured by his reincarnated wife. He even recorded them through his orb for entertainment... and blackmail.

"Of course, Verloren. You of all people knows how deadly that woman can when she rant! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naito's angels looked at each other in worried. Their master must have been sick. Naito had taken pleasure of seeing others in complete humiliation, of course his angels were worried!

*Back to Ayanami*

After two long hours of having to hear Yuki's rant, she finally stop. She ended up with a threat that Ayanami knew she would seriously do if she were ever given chance.

"...If you keep seeking the Eye of Mikhail, I swear when we get married you are going to sleep on the couch and no sex for an entire three month, understood?" Ayanami was horrified at the punishment he would endure if he ever broke the promise. He was pretty sure in hell he wouldn't survive the three month without having intimate intercourse with Yuki. Ayanami could only nodded weakly and remind himself to stop searching for the Eye of Mikhail. Man, the god of death are so whipped.

"Good!" Yuki kissed Ayanami's cheek before she flew to the Church with the a bright smile on her angelic face. Ayanami blushed slightly before he flew back to Sabre. He was in joy to know his wife had been reincarnated. Maybe this time he would build the very family he had long for nearly a thousand years with Yuki.

*Barsburg Church*

Yuki practically skipped in joy like a school girl. The other bishops including Frau and the other Ghost stared at the happy girl in confusion.

What the heck had happen that made the woman skipped in joy? Teito who saw Yuki walking through the hallway, ran towards her and gave her a hug.

"YUKI-NEE!"

"TEI-CHAN!" Yuki return the hug. By then, Teito realized his older sister seems somewhat happy.

"Yuki-nee, why are you so happy?" Teito asked the very question that lingers in everyone's head.

"Ah it's nothing, Tei-chan." Yuki smiled as he patted his head.

"Please, can you tell me why you are so happy today?" Teito gave the most cutest puppy-dog-eyes to made the Eight Ghost cave in to his wish.

Sadly, this work very well on Yuki since she love cute and...fluffy things. Her inner-self was squealing like crazy but she maintain her smile on her face.

"Fine, dear brother." Yuki sighed in defeat, "However I only give you the clue not the answer itself. Ice has finally reunited with Death after they long parted."

"Huh?" Was the intelligent answer from the young boy. Even the bishops were clueless of the meaning of the hint.

However, the Ghosts having heard of the legend that once said Verloren had a wife once piece the clue together with the legend.

They decide to confront the youngest Ghost on this matter.

*Yuki's Room, 10:00 PM*

Yuki was writing her entry in her diary on her bed when someone knocked the door. Yuki immediately stopped her writing and hide her diary underneath the pillow.

Yuki jumped out from the bed and open the door. She was quite surprised to see Frau, Labrador and Castor by the door.

"Hi guys! What are you doing here?" Yuki chirped.

"The clue you give to Teito meant Hyoumi has finally reunited with Verloren after long parted, isn't it?" Labrador asked.

"Correct!" Yuki chirped happily.

"Hyoumi was your past life, isn't it?" Castor asked.

"Correct again!" Yuki grinned.

"You were once Verloren's wife, is that right?"

"Yes, though I am still sad that I have to left Verloren so early. If I were alive back then maybe just maybe he wouldn't kill Ayame." Sadness could be shown literally on her face.

"It's not your fault to begin with. You know how much the god of sea, Hazumi hate you. He took the opportunity to kill you when you were vulnerable." Castor try to sooth her guilt.

"I know but it still hurt to see Verloren fall into depression even if I am only in spirit form." Yuki sighed.

"Ne, Yuki if you were to marry Verloren, will he still searching for the Angel's eye?" Frau asked curious.

Yuki giggled before she burst out laughing remembering her threat on Ayanami.

She grinned, "Hell no! If he didn't want to sleep on the couch and no sex for three month, he better not searching for them!"

Labrador, Frau and Castor could only pray in sympathy of Ayanami's punishment if he ever broke the promise.

"Damn Yuki. You do know how to control your man. By the way where is the Eye of Mikhail?" Frau asked.

"Don't worry about the Eye. I have it right here. I managed to grab the Eye before that damn Akemi get it." Yuki said before she chanted, "Revelate teipsum oculus Mikhail**(2)**!"

A red orb emerge out of nothingness. She can't hide them in her hand since both her hand had been occupied by Lucifer and Lilith.

"Ah... I see the Eye is in good hand then."

"Yep! Now leave I need my beauty sleep."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow." Yuki didn't say anything but she just closed the door and straight to bed where she just plump on the bed and immediately fall asleep.

*With Frau, Castor and Labrador, The Garden of Eternal Peace, midnight*

After the confrontation, the bishops decided to have a walk at the Garden of Eternal Peace.

"She still feeling guilt of Verloren's out of control action after her death." Castor said after a few minute of silence.

"True, even so she's happy now that she finally found her reincarnated husband." Labrador said.

"Yeah, now I know why she picked up the name Viera."

"Heart and love. Very fitting of Yuki, by confessing her love the very heart she hold and guard return to the rightful owner. She being the reincarnation of Hyoumi is an added bonus."

"Very true." The trio looked at the sky and noticed the moon and the stars shines brightly above the sky.

"The god must be happy of the couple reunion."

"Even the flowers sang in happiness." Labrador said softly.

"Love is a powerful emotion isn't it?" Castor smiled softly.

"Yeah..." Both Labrador and Frau said wistfully.

They enjoyed the silence of the garden before decided to go to their respective bedroom and have some sleep.

*Midnight, Ayanami's Office*

'Hyoumi...' Ayanami thought as he looked at his window beside his chair like throne. The man smiled as he remembered the goddess smile, laughter and her beautiful red eyes.

"I love you..." Those three words made Ayanami realized no matter what he did, Hyoumi will always love him. Only death can separate them but even then he will always love her.

He knew Hyoumi's reincarnation hold his heart and they can only be return should Yuki confessed her love.

The Eye Of Mikhail...

To tell the truth, the only reason he after the Angel's Eye is to revived back his wife. The only reason he said to conquer the world to his reincarnated wife is to see her riled up. Though that backfired pretty badly when she entered her two hours long rant.

When he remembered the threat his wife promised him should he ever broke his words, he had no doubts his wife would enforce her words.

Damn that woman for being a sadist. Sleep on the couch and no sex for three months? He'd gone complete crazy before the three months ended.

...Either that or he would ignore his pride and beg the woman to end his punishment.

He shuddered at his thought. He hoped he will not gone to that level or his wife would have a perfect blackmail if she ever felt threatened.

The shudder turn into a soft smile as he whispered, "I love you too, my hime..."

After that, he went to his bedroom and went to sleep dreaming if the happy days he had with Hyoumi a millennium ago.

*The Next Morning, Yuki's Bedroom*

Yuki woke up with a yawn. The raven haired girl went to her bathroom and took a shower.

After that she wears her clothes and went to the dining hall to have some breakfast.

"Good morning, Yuki-nee!" Teito chirped as he ate his breakfast.

"Good morning to you too, Tei-chan. What's for breakfast?"

"Macaroni and cheese, roasted chicken and fish eyeball stew."

Yuki nodded before she settle for macaroni and cheese and fish eyeball stew.

A few minute after she finished her breakfast, the Sisters came in looking for the female Bishop.

"Ah Yuki, someone is looking for you." One of the Sister, Laura said.

"Really? Who is it?"

"The Commander." Laura replied.

"Okay, I'll go."

Teito had long gone from the dining hall since he had some training to do at the courtyard.

Yuki left the dining hall and immediately went for the gate. She literally pounces him upon seeing Ayanami at the gate.

"VER-KUN!" Ayanami grunted as both of Yuki and Ayanami fall down flat on the ground.

"That hurt, Hime." Ayanami grumbled.

"Sorry, Ver-Kun." Yuki get off of Ayanami and help him get up off the ground.

Yuki noticed Ayanami didn't wear his uniform instead he opted wearing casual. She also noticed he was hiding something from her.

To her surprised, Ayanami pulled out a bouquet of red and black roses and give them to Yuki.

"Here for you."

"Thank you, Ver-kun..." Yuki took the roses and held them near her chest. "They're wonderful."

"How about we take a walk at the park?" Yuki smiled and walked along side Ayanami to the Avalon Park.

"Hime, when did you know you were the reincarnation of Hyoumi?"

"Since I was thirteen. Every night I would get her memories through the dreams." Yuki clenched the roses tightly as she remembered her previous incarnation's death. "I still can't believe Hazumi killed my previous incarnation, less than an hour after I give birth. Not only that, he had killed my daughter right in front if my eyes. He was always nice to me..."

"Me too, Hime. Me too..." Ayanami said softly. "Hime, you know that during our previous incarnation..."

"Yes I know we were husband and wife but this time we aren't."

"Well then..." Ayanami took out a small heart shaped box and knelled as he presented a beautiful amethyst ring, "Would you marry me, Yuki Klein?"

"Yes, honey I would marry you." Ayanami smiled and took out the ring from the box. He put them on her finger before he kissed her on the lips.

Ayanami playfully smirked, "Still taste like rose, vanilla and strawberry."

"You mister still taste like chocolate with vodka." Yuki grinned, "Hmm, I wonder how will they react if they ever find out the Imperial Army Commander getting laid?"

"I bet that they would be shocked."

"Nah, knowing them they would have fainted."

"Why?"

"Honey, you never set your eyes on any girl. Hell, you give them cold should every time they try to flirt with you." Yuki rolled her eyes. "They must have thought you are gay."

"I am not gay!" Ayanami protested.

"I know that silly. Anyway have you thought of the date of our marriage?"

"On this very date, next month. That should have provided us enough time to set the wedding."

"Very well." Yuki smiled.

"Well, I've got to go. I still have a lot of paperwork needed to be done." Ayanami grumbled.

"Ah, this reminds me of our godhood. You always complain of paperwork piling on your desk." Yuki grinned.

"Of course I would! I didn't knew that a god has so many damn paperwork. If it weren't for that handy technique the shinobi from the ninja realm created I would have gone completely crazy long ago."

"True, true." Yuki laughed. "Well best you get going. You don't want the paperwork to keep on breeding." Yuki teased.

"Don't remind me." Ayanami groaned. "I see you tomorrow, hime."

"Okay." Both of them parted away to their respective destinations.

*Barsburg Church*

Everyone looked at the raven haired girl in confusion, again. It seems she was happy again and she was skipping like a love struck school girl including the humming. Frau who happened to be around asked Yuki as to why she was damn joyful early in the morning.

"Yo Yuki! Why are so happy this early in the morning?"

"Hi, Frau! You know what Ver-kun propose to me this morning!" Yuki squealed. Ah now he knew why she was so happy early in the morning.

"Seriously? Can I see the ring?" Yuki showed Frau the amethyst ring and to say Frau was impressed is an understatement.

"Wow, this is a very expensive ring. To top of that this amethyst are pure gem. Quite rare to find."

"I know. Now if you excuse me I want to go on with my duty." Yuki said as she skipped on the hallway.

*Imperial Army Headquarter, Meeting Room*

"Ayanami-kun, do you know where is the Eye of Mikhail?" Hazuto asked.

"Yes but unfortunately I cannot participate in capturing the vessel." Ayanami said coolly.

Hazuto and the other council member were taken back by Ayanami's sudden announcement, "Why?"

"Because I promised someone I would not hunt the vessel. If I ever broke the promise, I would face a severe punishment." Ayanami said almost shuddered at the thought of Yuki's punishment if she ever knows that he still hunt her brother. "Ah that reminds me, I'm going to get married next month."

"...Come again?" Kinto blinked.

Ayanami sighed, "I said I'm going to get married."

"WHAT!?" The whole council yelled in shocked. Ayanami looked at their reaction with amusement.

"Since when?"

"Who is the lucky girl?"

"When will be the weeding?"

...Then come the annoying questions. Ayanami twitched his eyes before leveling his killing intent in annoyance. That shut their mouth immediately.

"One at the time, please."

"Since when you got a girl to date?" Kinto asked bluntly.

"...That is not your business. Move on."

"Who is the lucky girl?" General Ryu asked.

"...Yuki Klein."

"The Ice Reaper, seriously?" Everyone dropped their jaws in complete shocked. How in seven hell does he even got a girl who are more sadist than their own Commander? Not only that, she was famous for causing mayhem and chaos without being prompted. That or you happen to badly piss her off.

"How?" Hazuto asked, stunned.

"One word. Love." Ayanami said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you never meet her!" Kinto protested.

"I have meet her alright. I must say she is by far the most interesting girl I ever meet. Besides I can't stay single forever, can I?"

That make sense. General Ryu smiled at the soon-to-be-husband, "So, when is the weeding?"

"Next month." Ayanami replied.

"About the Eye vessel, he is your fiancee is he not?" General Ryu asked.

"...Unfortunately yes. If I ever break the promise, I'll be sleeping on the couch and no sex fro three month starting the week after our honeymoon." Ayanami sulked.

Everyone winced at the punishment.

Coming from a bigger sadist than Ayanami, they couldn't help but feeling sympathy for the Commander. Hell, even they would quit if they had to endure three month of not touching their wife.

"I pity you Commander." Hanzo said in sympathy.

"Me too." General Ryu agrees.

Ayanami bodyguards couldn't help but to snicker at their sulking commander. They knew full well how his fiancee threatened the Commander. They had never seen Commander looked horrified at the punishment Yuki would dished out should he break the promise. They even recorded them for entertainment and future blackmail.

"Okay aside from the news, anything else?" The council shook their head.

"Very well. Meeting adjourned." Everyone aside from General Ryu left the room.

When they are finally alone, General Ryu began to smirked, "So, you decided to settle down, huh?"

"Yeah besides Yu-hime is not like any other woman I met." ...That and she was my reincarnated wife.

"Oh calling her a princess already. She must be very precious to you."

"She is." Ayanami admitted. "I don't know how I survived without her. She is by far much more precious than any gem in the world."

"Did you already planned the wedding?"

Ayanami shook his head, "I just proposed to her this morning."

"How I about I handle the wedding preparations? I know you can't do much considering how much time you need to do those paperwork."

"Thank you, general. I tell hime when I see her tomorrow." Ayanami said and left the meeting room while grumbling under his breath something about flamethrower and paperwork.

General Ryu chuckled, "I am so happy that you finally found your precious gem, Ayanami-kun. I hope you cherish your gift that's been bestowed to you."

*Church, With Teito and Frau*

"Say Frau did you know why Yuki-nee been so happy lately?" Teito asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Ah, she's going to get married." Frau said as he too sipped his coffee.

"With who?"

"Your ex-commander." Frau said casually.

Teito immediately spit on his coffee from shock. He cough for awhile before glaring at the perverted Bishop, "Are you serious?"

"No Teito, I am not kidding."

"Oh God! Now he's going to get the Eye for sure!" Teito said, panicking.

"About that, Teito I have a good news."

"What is it?"

"Ayanami will not be after the Eye any longer."

"...Why?"

"Unless he wanted to sleep on the couch and no sex for three month, he won't be after the Eye of Mikhail." Frau shrugged.

"Thank God he will not after the Eye any longer." Teito sighed in relief.

*Next Day, Garden Of Eternal Peace, 11:00 AM*

Yuki sat down on the swing enjoying the peace in the Garden. It was then of the Sister, Laura came with Ayanami behind her.

"Yuki-chan! Someone here to see you!" Laura called and then prompt Ayanami to Yuki, "There she is on that swing underneath that big tree."

"Thank you, Sister."

"You are most welcome." Ayanami bowed and went to Yuki.

Yuki who was too absorb playing with the swing jumped about three feet high when someone touch her shoulder.

She gave out a cute, "EEP!" and immediately spun around to see her fiancee grinned mischievously at her.

"VER-KUN! You nearly give me a heart attack!" Yuki said while holding her beating heart.

"Sorry, dear. I just want to tell you something."

"What?"

"General Ryu said he's going to take care of the wedding plan for us."

"Really?" Ayanami nodded. "Yeah!"

"Let's just enjoy this peaceful moment." Ayanami sat beside Yuki and Yuki snuggled into Ayanami's arms. They sat there in silence, enjoying the peaceful and quite Garden. Soon they could feel soft breeze caressing them and they both fall asleep in each other embrace.

* * *

*A month later, Church*

The day of Yuki and Ayanami's wedding finally arrived. She is now wearing a beautiful cream white wedding gown complete with silver emerald and amethyst tiara.

The Sisters are handling the make up. A month ago, when the Church and the Imperial Army caught the wind off of Yuki's marriage, they jumped in joy. However, when it was revealed that she'll married to Ayanami, they literally fainted. Well maybe except for Labrador, Castor, Frau, General Ryu, the council members, the Sisters and Teito since either Yuki or Ayanami told them beforehand to help them for their wedding plan.

The Sisters to say at least were ecstatic when they heard the wonderful news. They along with General Ryu planned the wedding from top to bottom. When it comes to picking the wedding dress, poor Ayanami and Yuki had to be living dressing dolls just to find suitable wedding dress.

Both of them had decided to have the wedding in the Church. Everyone including the civilians were invited to join the glorious wedding. The Sisters with the help of General Ryu's soldiers had a good time decorating the hall.

Teito being overprotective of his big sister threatened Ayanami to find away to skin him alive should he ever break his sister heart. Brother-in-law be damn! Frau, Castor and Labrador also threatened Ayanami to cut off his manhood and throw them to the sharks if he ever broke the youngest Ghost heart. Ayanami nearly ran away remembering how gruesome their threat than Teito's. Any man would do that if they ever face a situation where their manhood was in line.

Now Ayanami was waiting for his soon to be wife. Speaking of Ayanami, he wears an elegant black tuxedo complete with tie. When Yuki stepped inside the Main Hall, Ayanami was thrown off by Yuki's beauty. The men in particularly were mumbling about Ayanami being a lucky bastard who manage to score a beautiful and elegant woman.

After Yuki arrived at the altar, the Bishop Labrador started the wedding ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, We will now join in holy matrimony with these two lovers," Bishop Labrador started, "Now more than ever, will both of your lives be entwined together as so will be your souls."

"You will both honor and cherish each other through the best and worse of your times. The safety and well being of each other will also be your responsibility. May in sickness or in good health, your love burns bright like no force can extinguish it. Does anyone object to this wedding? If so, please say it now." No one say a thing as they did not want to ruin the beautiful ceremony.

"Those here stand witness to these vows bestowed upon you; you must act accordingly to them, understanding that we are nothing more but mortals on this earth, but this is our triumph. We here will now join these two mortals' entities and create an immortal love."

"Do you Ayanami Suzaku accept Yuki Klein as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Ayanami smiled softly.

"Do you Yuki Klein accept Ayanami Suzaku as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

After both Ayanami and Yuki said their vows, Bishop Labrador announced, "By the power vested in me, I pronounced both Ayanami Suzaku and Yuki Klein as husband and wife."

Bishop Labrador smiled, "You may kiss the bride."

Yuki and Ayanami kissed for a full minute before they parted.

"I love you, hime." Ayanami whispered.

"I love you too, Ver-kun." With the end of the kisses, the joyful ceremony had also sadly come to an end. The newly-wed couple walked down the isle and the military came to congratulate the couple of their marriage.

Yuki throws the bouquet of roses and announce whoever get the roses will get married. Many single women tried to catch the roses but sadly only one managed to get it.

Ayanami chuckled and lift the reincarnation of Hyoumi in bridal style.

Both the god reincarnation went to their airship called Sabre and fly off to have their honeymoon.

THE END

* * *

**Latin Vocabulary  
**

**(1) Dimitte universa obliviónis memorias- Release all the forgotten memories  
**

**(2) Revelate teipsum oculus Mikhail- Reveal yourself, Eye of Mikhail  
**

* * *

**Yuki Arisawa: Ah its ended already (Whine).**

**Teito Klien: You were the one who made it to end so suck it up.**

**Yuki Arisawa: You are so mean, Tei-chan.**

**Teito Klien: Stop calling me that! Or do you want to tell the reader about your secret?**

**Yuki Arisawa: (Horrified) You wouldn't dare!**

**Teito Klein: Try me!**

**Mikage: (Sheepish) Sorry about this two. Anyway please read and review!**

* * *

**Beta'd by _Crystalzap._**


End file.
